Boring?
by Nariena
Summary: While Arche, Klarth and Mint spy on the pair, Cless and Chester have an adventure of their own. But what's this about being boring? ClessxChester.


Pairing: ClessxChester

Disclaimer: Tales of Phantasia and all her characters belong to Namco.

Warnings: Shounen-ai

**Boring?**

Written by Nariena

07/07/07

One night, muffled voices and banging could be heard throughout a Euclidean inn. The noises originated from one room, close to the front desk. In the quarters across, a group of three travelers had no difficulty hearing said sounds.

The lone man in the room chuckled, tipping his wide-brimmed hat forwards. "They're sure getting into it tonight, aren't they?"

From across the room, a blond-haired girl with a small nurse's cap blushed a light pink, covering her mouth with a newly raised hand.

A pink-haired teen burst out in a fit of giggles and stood up from her perch on the arm of an ancient loveseat. With a crafty, mischievous look set upon her youthful features, she wandered over to the room's large, oak door. Quickly glancing towards the silver-haired man, she flashed a toothy grin, and motioned for her companions to follow.

Then, she placed a hand upon the door's brass knob, and slowly turned her wrist. As the door squeaked open, Arche cringed, while Klarth slipped behind her. With a sigh, the still-pink Mint joined her nosy friends.

The three tiptoed their way across the hall, taking extra precaution to make sure the old wooden floorboards didn't shift under their weight. Arche stifled another giggle and pressed an ear against the other room's wall. Klarth did the same, and the shuffling of feet ceased. Reluctantly, Mint followed.

--------------------

It had started when Cless had wrapped the archer up into his arms, right where he seemed to fit best. Wordlessly, the swordsman and Chester locked lips, hands taking their places on the waist and shoulders respectively. It was a gentle kiss at first, as it always started. They parted for a short time, before Cless took the initiative to plunge back in, crushing the archer's lips between his own.

As he steered the archer towards the wall of their shared room, they broke apart. Chester uttered his name huskily, breath hot against his skin. A shiver shot up his spine, and, in reaction, he pulled the archer closer. His hands snaked their way up Chester's body, tangling themselves in his silky smooth hair.

Chester's back hit the wall. Instinctively, he placed his hands on the back of Cless' head, slipping them underneath that pointless red headband of his. Expertly, he untied the knot at the back and tossed it aside, sending it fluttering dramatically to the floor. Cless pulled him closer yet, tongue searching for entrance.

Chester obliged, moaning as it explored his cavern thoroughly.

Losing interest in the archer's now letdown tresses, the swordsman's hands roamed freely this way and that, eventually cupping the archer's cheek. They parted, this time for air.

After regaining his breath, Chester allowed Cless to trace his jaw line with quick, fluttering kisses. Cless continued the line well past his jaw, up to the tip of his ear. He gently bit down on the tip, receiving a moan of approval. As he made to repeat the action on the other side, Chester 'tsk'ed. He chanced stopping. His interest had been piqued.

"You're so boring, Cless."

Puzzled, the aforementioned swordsman nibbled on the other ear, earning another moan. At this, he looked the archer straight in the eye, nose-to-nose.

"Boring? I'm not boring."

"Have you noticed—" the archer was cut off by a quick peck on parted lips, at which he sent the swordsman an irritated look, "that we haven't done anything interesting since our first time in the forest?"

"How does that make _me _boring?" the swordsman questioned, baffled.

Matter-of-factly, Chester responded, "That was the last time you let me on top."

"… Oh."

"What're you going to do about it, then?" Chester raised a brow.

"Hang on. Let me think."

Cless went to claim the archer's lips once more, only to be met by the palm of a hand. "Well?" Chester tapped his foot, fawning impatience.

The swordsman scanned the room intently, searching for something that might spice things up. "There!"

The archer followed his gaze. Staring incredulously at the object of his excitement, he repeated in disbelief, "… There."

Cless nodded, positively chipper. "Yup. Get in."

"You can't be serious," the archer attempted not to laugh.

"Oh, but I am."

Chester blinked. Cless seized his arm.

"… Gah!"

--------------------

From the other side of the wall, Arche's senses perked up immediately. After listening intently for another few minutes, she stood, and, annoyed, brushed herself off. "Well that was a let-down."

Klarth stated his agreement none-too-happily, and the two headed back into their room.

Still in the hall, Mint sank back against the wooden wall in a daze. Hand over her heart, she dizzily protested into the night air.

"Oh, my."

--------------------

An hour or two later, the lid of a not surprisingly wooden trunk flipped open, revealing the hand of one giddy swordsman, He stepped out of the trunk in one swift motion. Then, he reached back in, and eased one breathless archer out of the trunk.

"Well? Was that interesting enough for you?"

He had to smirk, as the archer wordlessly limped over to the edge of their shared bed and flopped down on it face first.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Silence.

"I told you so."

- FIN -


End file.
